Ironías del destino
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: Pensar que en un principio ella le tenía miedo y ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos, sintiendo aquellos labios besarla con desesperación y haciéndola suya. Mi primer One-shot de Dragon Ball Z [Bulma x Vegeta].


N/a: ¡Muy buenas a todos! Espero que anden bien xD.

Eem, como verán este es otro one-shot pero no de FNAF. Así es, se trata de mi primer fic de DBZ sobre una de mis parejas preferidas en la serie: Bulma x Vegeta; no sé cuál será el resultado de esto, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Bien, empecemos.

Disclaimer: DBZ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, a mi solo me pertenece la trama xD.

Aviso: Posible lemmon - probablemente exista la posibilidad de que haya, y si ocurre ¡wow! sería la primera vez que escribo contenido así, están avisados -, posible OoC - por las dudas -, alguna que otra falta de ortografía, posible One-shot fail de DBZ, aunque no se; quien sabe... a lo mejor no termine siendo un mal fic (?) xD.

.

\- V-vegeta... n-no... basta... ah...- es lo que pudo decir ella entre jadeos.

Bulma pudo oír una risilla provenir del azabache como respuesta. Las manos de él que estaban en su cintura, habían bajado hasta sus caderas y segundos después hasta sus muslos, lenta y tortuosamente.

\- ¡Ngh! P-por favor, d-detente... ah... n-nos pueden... ¡ah!

\- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó él al oído con arrogancia, un escalofrío recorrio la espina dorsal de Bulma en ese instante.

\- Q-que... nos... p-ueden ver - tratando de recobrar el aliento.

El saiyajín dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, tomándose unos segundos para asimilar aquellas palabras y responder con una mirada maliciosa: - De acuerdo. Continuaremos con esto en otro lugar.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Lo que escuchaste, mujer.

Volvió a acercarse a Bulma, acorralándola contra la pared. En un movimiento rápido, el azabache ya estaba cargandola entre sus brazos. Ella simplemente le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

En un momento lo miró a los ojos. Para ella era imposible no resistirse a semejante hombre, a pesar de que ya pertenecía a alguien más.

Entraron a la cápsula de entrenamiento dónde él solía hacer sus ejercicios y la bajó suavemente al suelo tras cerrar la compuerta detrás suyo.

\- Vegeta, no creo que esto sea lo adecuado. Tú sabes que yo amo a Yamcha y...- pero fue interrumpida por una risa malvada. ¿De verdad estuvo a punto de decir que aún amaba a su novio? Vegeta en cambio, sentía un veneno en su interior al escuchar el nombre de ese insecto; hasta sentía unas ganas tremendas de pulverizarlo.

\- Tonterías, mujer - dijo fríamente para luego besar aquellos labios carnosos con pasión y desenfreno. Sus manos enguantadas se deslizaron frenéticamente debajo de su ropa, acariciando aquella suave y nivea piel, mientras que lamía el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando jadeos en la peliverde (*).

La científica ahogó un gemido cuando Vegeta acarició uno de sus pechos debajo del sostén. Debía admitir que se sentía jodidamente bien.

\- Mmm...

Dejó de lamerle el cuello, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su boca; esta vez, ella correspondió rápidamente al beso, introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad bucal.

Siguieron besandose, Bulma rodeó la cintura del azabache con ambas piernas, éste dejó de acariciar su pecho para tomarla con ambos brazos y llevarla hasta el panel de control que se encontraba allí.

Comenzó a despojarla salvajemente de su ropa, dejándola solo en ropa interior.

\- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Acabas de rasgar mi ropa nueva! - chilló alterada al mismo tiempo que trataba de cubrirse inutilmente con sus manos.

\- Hmph, deberías darme las gracias por haberte ayudado a deshacerte de eso tan horroroso que llevabas puesto - respondió indiferente cruzado de brazos.

\- Eres un mono salvaje - murmuró para sí misma; sin embargo, el príncipe de los saiyajin la había escuchado.

\- Creo que después de lo que te voy a hacer ahora, no volverás a pensar así de mí otra vez en tu vida, terrícola.

Aquellas palabras le provocaron escalofríos a la joven Brief. ¿Qué pensaría hacer?

Y como si su pregunta mental hubiese sido escuchada, el saiyajin le quitó el sostén, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y haciendo que se sintiera un tanto avergonzada ante la situación. Vio como el azabache tomó uno de sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlo.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, hasta su vientre bajo. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, respirando agitadamente.

Luego de un rato de tantas caricias y besos, el azabache ya se había despojado de su ropa. Podría decirse que por el bulto que amenazaba con salir de sus boxers, estaba más que listo para introducirse en ella; y es que en realidad, algo dentro de él le decía que necesitaba hacerle el amor.

Acomodó a la chica que ya se encontraba completamente desnuda sobre el panel, abriendole suavemente sus piernas. Se quitó la última prenda que llevaba puesta, se posicionó en aquella cálida entrada y se introdujo en ella de una sola, provocando en la humana un gemido.

Vegeta colocó sus manos sobre la delicada cintura femenina y comenzó a moverse rápida y fuertemente, quitándole a ella jadeos y suspiros de placer uno tras otro. ¡Dios! Era increíble todas las sensaciones que le provocaba en esos momentos.

Ella rodeó la cintura de su amante con sus piernas, moviendo rítmicamente sus caderas ante las estocadas de su amante. Él se dedicó a lamer, mordisquear y besar aquellos pechos que lo enloquecían.

\- Mmm... A-ah... V-vegeta... ngh... ¡ah!

En un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Vegeta vió un brillo muy particular en los ojos de la mujer. Le parecían preciosos; todo en ella le parecía precioso. Lo que sí era que debido a su orgullo, él jamás lo admitiría.

O eso es lo que creyó en ese instante, porque momentos más tarde de tantas estocadas, jadeos y demás, el príncipe de los saiyajin segundos antes de derramar su semilla dentro de ella, pronunció roncamente tres palabras que la peliverde pudo escuchar.

\- Te amo, Bulma...

Ambos estaban exhaustos totalmente sonrojados y empapados en sudor. La que peor estaba era ella, que tenía las mejillas más rojas que un tomate; su pelo pegado a la frente debido a la transpiración.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

Rápidamente, él salió de ella para darle la espalda completamente. ¿Acaso lo había dicho? No. Era imposible. El nunca...

Sintió unos delgados brazos rodear su cintura. El saiyajin se sobresaltó ante el tacto. Quizo apartarla, pero algo dentro suyo se lo impedía.

\- Sabes...- tragó saliva antes de continuar.- ... yo también te amo - admitió ella con voz temblorosa antes de vestirse nuevamente y salir de allí, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

Volteó para ver aquellos ojos negros llenos de misterio. Él la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Después de eso, se dirigió ya vestido a continuar con su entrenamiento.

La ojiazul salió de allí algo pensativa. ¿Vegeta había confesado que la amaba? Quizás y a lo mejor había sido todo producto de lo que había sucedido entre ellos hace minutos... o quizás no; no estaba muy segura.

Pero de lo que si estaba segurísima, era que había algo dentro suyo que le decía que esa no iba a ser el primer y único encuentro apasionado entre ellos.

Y no se equivocaba.

.

(*) No sé ustedes, pero yo a ella siempre le vi el pelo verde (? :v

Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor, si hay algo que me quieran corregir respecto a la forma de ser de los personajes, sus comentarios serán bienvenidos; siempre y cuando no sean con insultos. Es mi primer fic en este fandom y el primero con contenido lemmon. Esto fue un gran desafío para mí, ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir en el fandom de FNaF, además de que es mi primer fic con Rated M :v.

Bueno, sin más me despido de ustedes. Será hasta la próxima tal vez xD.

¡Bye!


End file.
